


The One With Accidental Nudity

by thestanceyg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: Hermione and Percy keep running into one another in states of undress. Maybe they should try being naked together on purpose.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 144
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	The One With Accidental Nudity

Hermione frowned as she upended her bag onto the bed. Living in the Burrow for the lead up to the wedding was not her idea of a good time or even a solid plan, but she had firmly been told that it was tradition and that she would obey. One look at Harry and she couldn’t disagree. So now she was dumping out her purse trying to find her lipstick that was nowhere to be found. If she had been at her flat she would know exactly where it was. It would be in the little drawer of her vanity. Oh. Of course. She had probably dropped it into a drawer in the bathroom she was sharing with Ginny due to habit. She immediately made her way down the hall to the bathroom.The door opened just as she got there, and she was looking at a naked torso. Her eyes darted down to see a towel slung around slim hips, a hand holding on tightly. Her eyes traced back up and looked over the lightly sculpted chest that was rapidly starting to flush. Ron was much stockier, George was more built, and Charlie and Bill weren’t due until the next day. Which meant…

“Hello Percy,” she said, her eyes finally landing on his face that was now bright red. 

“Hermione,” he said. His voice was strained. “I’m sorry. It seems I am the target of another of George’s pranks. My clothes seem to have disappeared.”

“I’ll say,” she said before she could think. “I wonder if his charm work is related to just fabric, or if your belief that an item is clothing.” She tilted her head a bit as she considered how the charm might work. “Obviously the towel is here, so it can’t be that he wanted any fabric to be a problem. He probably likes that you had a chance to dry since Molly won’t be able to make him clean up water you dripped anywhere. But if it’s more intent based…”

Percy’s eyes widened and he suddenly shot off down the hall. Hermione turned just in time to see the towel dissolve and a tight ass disappear into the other bedroom on the floor. She stared at the closed door for a moment. She had always found Percy intriguing. He was studious like she was; had passions that others found dull or useless like she did. He was ambitious and hard-working. She had secretly understood his side in his break from his family. She didn’t agree, but she got it. It was social suicide to voice that, so she had settled for just sending him looks she hoped he could interpret. But now, well, George’s little prank had given her more to think about. How did someone that the entire family considered a limp pencil turn out to have harder planes of skin than she had ever imagined? She turned back to the bathroom and grabbed her lipstick, applying while she had the mirror before shoving it into her pocket and heading back to the bedroom. She wasn’t sure who she could ask about Percy. Perhaps George? He’d be thrilled to hear his prank had worked and to know that someone had seen the work besides the target. Besides, she needed to talk to him about wedding things anyway. That decided she headed out to seek out her partner in wedding crime.

An hour later, she and George were sitting in his flat, takeout and notes spread across the low coffee table. 

“I really do think Ginny would like laser tag too, but I can understand that not being a normal hen night activity,” Hermione said as she snagged some more curry. “But I’m definitely taking Harry and the guys.”

George frowned. 

“Are you upset that you won’t be able to go with us?” Hermione asked gently. She was Harry’s best man, and she had been working on his stag night for the past week. George was the maid of honor, and he had begged for a little help with the more traditionally feminine things that he might be expected to plan. 

“A little,” he admitted. “But that’s no matter. This isn’t about me. It’s about Harry and Gin.” George had gotten a little more serious since the loss of Fred, and it broke Hermione’s heart whenever she thought about that.

“Maybe I can drag you and someone else along to try it out. You know, to see if it actually meets my needs?”

George smiled and she felt a little bit of the tension in the room dissipate. “Sounds like a plan, Mione.”

He must feel better if he was calling her that. He only did that to wind her up. He knew she didn’t really care for that particular nickname. A very brief but explosive two months with Ron had ruined the name for her.

“If you’re going to be like that, I won’t tell you about the prank you pulled off earlier today.”

His eyes lit up. “Wet and Wild?” he asked.

She shrugged. “Is that what you’re calling it?”

He poured some more water into her glass before refilling his, clearly trying to play at being courteous to make her happy. “It is if you’re talking about a prank that takes place after a shower. It’s meant to be a bit of a sexy prank, you see.”

“Oh?” she asked, not liking one bit how her voice hitched a bit at the thought of Percy once more. She hoped George didn’t notice.

“Well, I mean, the idea is that a couple would use it to encourage nudity which would lead to other things, if you catch my drift.” He gave an exaggerated wink.

“What ends the charm?” she wondered. She could feel herself start to flush at the thought that Percy might still be naked.

“Time,” George said before quirking an eyebrow at her. “But if you didn’t know that, it means you didn’t fall victim to it. I put it on your bathroom. Was it Gin then?”

Hermione looked back to her plate and pushed around the carrot there. “There  _ is _ another bedroom on that floor, you know.”

George’s eyes widened and a grin spread across his face. “Percy?” he asked with wild excitement.

She shoved a mouthful of food in her mouth and nodded. 

“But if you know he’s the one that it caught, that means you saw the results.” His glee was palpable. “Did you see the full quidditch shop?” he asked. “Broomstick and quaffles?”

Hermione knew there was no hiding the deep flush that had to be covering her. “I did not,” she said with more grace than she was currently feeling. “Interestingly enough, a towel takes a while before it gets caught up in the charm.

This seemed to deflate George a little. “So not much of a show then?” He perked back up. “Or maybe a bit of a show. You wouldn’t blush if there wasn’t anything to see.”

“It did make me wonder when he started working out,” she finally got out.

“Percy? Working out?” George seemed confused. 

“Ahh, so you didn’t know either,” she said. Well that wasn’t helpful. 

George was looking at her, but she couldn’t figure out his thoughts. Finally he said, “So how did you know it took time for the towel to disappear?” He waggled his eyebrows and Hermione threw her napkin at him. Some things never changed.

* * *

“Please?” George asked. “I told her I would go, but something’s come up at the shop.”

Percy looked at his brother. There was something else there, something he wasn’t saying, but he didn’t know what. “Fine,” he finally acquiesced, “but you’ll owe me.”

“Maybe,” was all George said. Percy rolled his eyes, but accepted that sometimes his brother was just like that. “You better get going,” George added, “the appointment is in fifteen minutes.”

Percy didn’t curse, but it was a near thing. He would probably be late. George should have told him sooner that he needed Percy to pick up the wedding clothes with Hermione.

Percy tried to hurry, but he still ended up five minutes late.

The sales lady sniffed at him and started showing him to the back. “The dresses are in there and the suits there,” she said with a flick of her head. “Check them against the bill. You’re free to go if everything is fine. If not, come find me.”

Percy nodded his understanding and headed to the room with the suits. He pulled back the curtain to find Hermione sliding off a pair of trousers. He froze at the exposed flesh, unable to look away. Her rear was perfect, he thought. He tilted his head a bit to watch the fabric slide down her legs. She had nice calves. Suddenly he startled.  _ She has nice calves? _ What a strange thing to think. Also, wildly inappropriate now that he realized that he was ogling her without her permission. He must have made a noise because she startled, turned, and then fell in a heap on the floor when her feet were still tangled in the garment.

“Hermione!” he said, instantly going to her side. “Are you okay?” he asked, carefully pulling her legs free from the tangled fabric. 

“Percy!” she said, her hands suddenly on his own.

“Err, yes,” he said. He knew he had to be blushing. He hated being so fair skinned sometimes. He had tried for years to contain this reaction, but he never really mastered it. “I’m sorry,” he said, starting to babble. “George said he had a thing at the store and sent me to help you, and then the sales lady said the suits were in here, but I am just now realizing that George would have been here for the dresses because he’s on Ginny’s side, and I am so sorry,” he said, finally snapping his mouth shut with a snap.

“It’s okay,” she said, though her voice wasn’t the confident one he heard her use around work. “I had to try mine on because the tailoring has been an issue.” She huffed out a breath. “Honestly, it’s like they’ve never heard of a woman wearing a suit.”

“Well it is somewhat unusual in the magical world. Even if a woman was standing up for the groom, she would still typically wear a dress.” He thought back through his histories. “Though all of that would have to still be fairly modern. It’s only been the past 75 years or so that a woman has been allowed to stand up on the groom’s side. Wars leaving populations somewhat decimated has made it slightly more common for a sister or even aunt to stand up for the groom, though it’s still relegated to only a handful of instances. I can’t think of any statutes about the clothing, but that doesn’t mean they didn’t exist. It’s just not something I studied.”

He had done it again. He had rambled. He took a deep breath to steady himself before looking at her face.

Hermione was practically beaming at him. “I wouldn't have thought to research the history of mandated clothing either, except, maybe, in the case of something like potions where the clothing could actually affect the outcome of the brewing, but you’re right that it’s probably an interesting sociological piece of information that might be fun to trace.”

He could feel himself relax and match her now more subdued smile. He had always appreciated that she was as studious as he was. There had been many nights at Hogwarts where they were the only ones left in the common room studying. It was always nice when the space cleared out and was finally quiet. There was something soothing about the plush chairs that he liked more than the library. They had that in common.

He had been quiet too long. “Perhaps that’s something we could look into later when the wedding is over and the demands on your time have lessened.”

“It’s a date,” she said. And then her smile was gone. “Do you mind if I, errr, get up and change now?” she asked.

He let go of her trousers which were still in his hands and stood up. He could tell the flush was back as he recalled that she was half naked. “Of course,” he said, trying to sound more professional. “I’ll be next door checking the dress order.”

She didn’t say anything in response, which he was grateful for. He wasn’t sure he could actually say anything without being beet red the entire time.

* * *

Hermione woke early. Ginny was still asleep, and she tried her best not to wake the woman. Tonight they would be up plenty late for the hen and stag parties, but there were some things she wanted to get done without the bride-to-be knowing. She slipped down the stairs and quickly made a cup of tea to take with her out to the old treehouse that George had shown her. It was where he and Fred had gone to hide some of their early experiments, and he had shared it with her so they could keep some of the more delicate wedding preparations there. Mostly that meant all the fireworks he had been working on for the end of the ceremony, but it was also where she had hidden her wedding gifts.

She had just started wrapping the gift for Ginny’s hen night that George had promised to take with him when she heard a rustling below her. She moved to the edge of the treehouse and looked out for the source of the noise. She didn’t see anything immediately. She was about to duck her head back in and get back to wrapping when she heard a soft groan. It was then that she looked directly down and saw a shirtless Percy stretching out his hamstrings. He had on the tiniest pair of shorts she had ever seen and a pair of beaten up trainers. She must have made a noise because suddenly his head jerked up and their eyes locked. 

“Hermione!” he said, startled.

“Err, hi Percy,” she said with a small wave. “What are you doing?”

“I go for a run every morning,” he said. His eyes were bright and clear, and suddenly she realized that this must be at least part of why he was so fit.

“By yourself?” she asked, wanting to smack herself for such a stupid question.

He scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t know anyone else that runs,” he said, looking a bit awkward. “All my brothers play quidditch. I don’t particularly like it. None of them are all that interested in what I like to do, and I guess this isn’t all that different.”

“I could go with you sometime, if you like,” she said slowly. “I’m not terribly fast. I’ve just found it’s a good way to clear my mind since, well…,” she gestured vaguely with her hands trying to figure out how to politely say that it was how she helped calm the horrors of the war that liked to creep up at the most inopportune times. “I usually go in the afternoons, but that’s because I like to go around my neighborhood, and it’s a mostly muggle location and, well, sometimes being a woman isn’t exactly  _ safe _ , so I try to go when it’s a bit busy even if it’s not the most convenient. And, I mean, I know I’m a capable witch, but it’s just…,” she blew out a breath to dislodge the curl that had fallen into her face. “And it doesn’t matter,” she finally said, realizing she had been rambling. “But I’m around if you ever want a running friend.”

He looked at her for a moment, like he was thinking. “If you could go any time you wanted, when would you run? If you didn’t have to worry about the fact that the world is a miserable place that isn’t safe for you, I mean?”

“Dawn or dusk,” she said quickly. “There’s just something about— “

“— the way the world wakes up or falls asleep,” he finished for her.

“Exactly,” she said. “Harry and Ron thought I was barmy for wanting to see the sunrise even if I took the late watch when we were on the run. But the dawn, it just makes me feel like there’s so much potential. Like the day hasn’t been ruined yet. There are so many opportunities and I can just pluck whichever one I want from the rays as they break over the horizon.”

“I’ve never met anyone else that thought that,” Percy said. He gestured to the rope hanging down from the treehouse. “Do you mind if I come up? My neck’s a little sore from craning it to see you.”

“Oh! Of course,” she said, scrambling away from the opening. 

Percy pulled the rope and then it pulled him up, throwing him a little bit, and he stumbled the landing. “Stupid rope. I swear the twins charmed it to do that to me.” He looked around. “So what are you doing up here anyway?”

“Wrapping gifts for the hen and stag dos,” she said, moving back over to where the paper on Ginny’s gift had been crushed in her haste to move so Percy could get up. She tried to shove the gifts under the paper, not wanting Percy to see them.

“What did you get them?”

“Ohh, ummm, well...you see…”

But her stammering didn’t stop him as he reached for Harry’s gift. “A book?” he asked, an amused smile on his lips. “Isn’t that exactly what Harry would expect?”

“Yes, well…,” she said, wondering if it would be better to just pull it out of his hands.

“Oh!” he said, his eyes widening as they landed on the pictures as he flipped through the book and then quickly dropped it, his cheeks bright red.

“It’s, umm, a muggle thing,” she said as though that would somehow make it better.

“Well there are certainly some things in there that would be interesting to try,” he said, though his voice quavered a bit.

“You think?” she asked, picking up the book and brushing her fingers over the cover to make sure that it wasn’t hurt.

“I mean, with a partner that is also interested. Perhaps one that might be interested in some rigorous study?” He said it with a straight face and a raised eyebrow that had her bursting out with loud, hiccuping laughter.

“Oh Merlin, Percy!” she said through gasping breaths. While she knew he had said it as a joke, she thought a little wistfully that she actually might not be opposed to working through the  _ Kama Sutra _ with someone that would be willing to try all of it just for the intellectual hell of it. “Well I do love getting through everything on my to-do list,” she said, proud of her ability to banter back.

She looked back up to meet his eyes to find them bright but intense. “Quite the list you have in your hands,” he said, gesturing to the book, but his eyes on hers.

She bit her bottom lip for a moment before saying, “Angling to be my study buddy?” she asked.

“No studying!” a new voice shouted. “This treehouse is a no study zone!” George said as he rocketed into the treehouse, his arms full of even more fireworks. “Oh hey Perce. What happened to your shirt?”

“Nothing,” he said quickly. “I need to get going. I have things to get done this morning. I’ll let you know about the run, Hermione,” he said before practically falling out of the treehouse.

“Huh. Wonder what got into him,” George said with a shrug as he pulled a small notebook out of his pocket. “So I wanted your opinion on this idea I have for the very end of Ginny’s hen night.”

Hermione wished she could pay attention, but all she could think was,  _ I just flirted with Percy. I heavily implied I wanted to have sex with him, and he seemed into it! _

* * *

Percy took a deep breath and looked at himself again in the mirror. “Hermione, would you like to get dinner with me next week?” 

He shook his head. That time he sounded too serious. How did anyone ever sound casual when they did this? It had been so much easier with Penny, but then again, he didn’t feel quite the same way about her that he did about Hermione. That had been a more innocent time.  _ He _ had been more innocent. There hadn’t been any falling out with his family. There hadn’t been any ambition that got him in trouble. There hadn’t been a war where he lost his brother just after he finally got him back. And there  _ certainly _ hadn’t been naughty thoughts about what he might like to do once the dinner part of the date ended, and even if there had been, they absolutely weren’t as graphic as his dreams had been ever since she suggested being “study buddies” two days ago. 

“Hermione, please let me take you to dinner next week.” There. That sounded a lot better. That was a more casual voice, but also made it a little clearer that he wanted this to be a date and not just a random dinner.

He looked over his appearance. He didn’t want to be too dressed up, but he didn’t want to look like a slob either. He had purposefully put on a t-shirt that was a little tight. He had seen her checking him out in the treehouse, and he wasn’t above using the fact that she appeared to find him attractive to his advantage. Well, his chest anyway. When they had gone for a run this morning, she had given her greeting to his chest, and he swore he saw her lick her lips, quick though it was.

This was good. He could work with this. He ran his fingers through his hair again. The day of the treehouse incident, George had, inexplicably, taken him into his room and demanded that Percy pay attention while he showed him how to tousle his hair so it looked carefree but still somehow good. He had handed him a bottle of a hair tonic he had invented. Percy was no fool, though. He tried it on his pubes first. No way was he going to let his hair be green for who knows how long or fall out or turn into worms. But it hadn’t done that, so he put some in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair, imitating the motions George had shown him and it had  _ worked _ . 

He was ready. He could do this. He was going to go track down Hermione and ask her out. He had been interested in her for the last six months, and it was time for him to do something about it. He had been too worried about what other people would think when the only person that mattered was Hermione and what she would think. And now, well, now he thought that she would be interested in at least one date to see what happened.

He was physically attracted to her, of course. He loved her wild hair and her small breasts and her soft, dark skin. But he wanted to date her because he was also attracted to her intellect. She was just as interested in a stimulating debate or a discussion of a new book as he was. She was just as driven and determined as he was. But she was also a good and loyal friend and didn’t make fun of people, but instead tried to lift them up. She was everything he could want and he was going to go after her just like anything else he had ever wanted. He would never be with her if he didn’t ask.

He took one last look in the mirror, squared his shoulders, and set off looking for her. It took a little while, but he ran across Bill who mentioned she had gone back up to Ginny’s room to read. Bill had looked at him with a knowing look, but Percy didn’t care. Everyone could know, but he’d like it if the first person to know of his interest was Hermione herself.

He practically ran up the stairs and pushed open the door to the bedroom.

Hermione yelped, her shirt most of the way off. She ripped it off her head and held it in front of her as she turned around. Her bra was a soft blue and he liked the way it seemed to make her skin glow.

“Percy!” she screamed, drawing his eyes. He blushed realizing that he had been looking at her chest. “What are you doing in here?”

“Asking you on a date!” he blurted out. Then he smacked his hand over his eyes because she was  _ still _ shirtless. “And you were supposed to be reading!”

“The door was closed! Haven’t you heard of knocking?!”

“Do you take your shirt off to read?” he defended.

“Well that’s none of your business, is it?”

“I’d like it to be!” That seemed to bring her up short, so he peeked through his eyes and saw she had grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it on.

“You would?” she asked, looking at him more intently now.

“I would,” he said. “I really like you Hermione. Please let me take you to dinner next week.” Well, at least this time it came out naturally.

“Okay,” she said, a small smile on her lips.

“Maybe after dinner we can address the idea of reading topless?”he asked, impressed with his own boldness.

She threw her shirt at him.

“I’m taking that as a yes,” he said, his own smile broad. “And I’m keeping this hostage. You can have it back at dinner.”

“Incorrigible!” she yelled at his retreating back.

It hadn’t gone perfectly, but it hadn’t gone poorly either. He was going on a date with Hermione!

* * *

Everything had gone beautifully. Dinner had been delicious and Hermione had been radiant and bubbly. She had laughed at his jokes, blushed when he flirted with her, and had debated topics with a passion that for so long he thought only he had. And now they were sitting outside in the cooling evening, ice cream cones in hand as their conversation continued.

“How do you think Harry and Ginny are doing?” she asked. They had just two days left in their honeymoon.

“I’m sure that they aren’t thinking about either of us.” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” she said, licking a drip before it could reach her hand, “Harry seemed pretty shocked to learn we were going on a date when I told him at the reception. I imagine we, at some point, rated at least a two sentence exchange.”

He looked at her, surprised. He had thought that a large part of why their date had been in muggle London was because she didn’t want people to know they were together. “I imagine it was something like, ‘Gin, can you believe my sister is going out with your brother?’” he said in a fairly accurate imitation of Harry if he did say so himself. “‘No Harry I can’t. Why don’t we go shag again?’” he replied in a falsetto that sounded nothing like his sister.

Hermione laughed, though, and that was really all he could want. He loved her laughter. He had always struggled with the Patronus charm, but now he thought he might be able to fuel it just on the sound of her laughter without any issue.

Hermione moved fractionally closer to him as the wind shifted. “Do you think it will rain tonight?” she asked.

He could understand why she was wondering. The air was thick with petrichor. “I doubt it,” he said, licking his own cone and enjoying the way her eyes tracked the movement. “Historically, this day has only ever rained 5% of the time, and it rained on this day last year.”

She looked at him. “Did you read up on the historical weather data for the day of our date?”

“Of course I did,” he said, though he felt his ears go a bit pink.

She gave him a blinding smile. “This is exactly why we should have done this sooner. I love that you consulted the Wizard’s Almanac to try and make sure we had the best weather possible.”

He wanted to bottle this memory and send it expedited owl to George who had laughed at him uproariously when he had done the research he had just been complimented on. That would shut him up about being too nerdy for his own good.

But then the wind shifted again, and suddenly he  _ knew _ that this was going to be one of those 5% days.

“Hermione,” he started, turning to her as she bit into her cone, but it was too late. Big, fat raindrops were already pelting them. Hermione shrieked, but it was a happy sound. She dropped the mess that was left of her cone in the trash can next to them and grabbed for his hand. Percy did the same and let her drag him from the bench down the street.

“We can’t apparate,” she said breathlessly as they made their way down the road. 

He nodded his head. It was a muggle neighborhood, and while there weren’t any visible people around, he wasn’t going to take any chances. She pulled him three blocks until they were at the door to her flat where he had picked her up earlier. She opened the door and yanked him inside.

It wasn’t until her fingers slipped from his and moved to the top button on his shirt that he realized the rain had been cold. So much colder than it should have been for how warm the day was. 

“Hermione?” he asked, watching her fingers work.

“We’ve got to get out of these wet clothes!” she said, pulling his shirt untucked to get the last buttons undone as she pushed his shirt from his shoulders and it felt onto the ground with a heavy splat. Her hands had already moved onto his belt, though, and she was making quick work of that, unfastening it and then making quick work of the button and zipper on his pants, pushing them off his hips with a sharp movement. She was moving so quickly and he was so flabbergasted by her actions, that her blouse was already over her head and her hands on her skirt zipper when he bent to grab his wand from his pants. She was standing in front of him, both in their underwear when she reached for his free hand.

“Come on,” she said starting to tug him, “I have towels and blankets this way.”

He resisted her pull and held his wand up. “Drying charm?” was all he said, a smile quirking up the corner of his mouth. Her blush was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

“Right. I’m a witch,” she said, clearly feeling dumb.

“This was good for future reference though,” he said, his smile growing a bit.

“Oh?” She was shivering a tiny bit.

He flicked his wand and dried her. “Yeah, now I know just how fast you can get us out of our clothes without magic.”

She swatted his arm, bending over to grab her own wand from her purse. He enjoyed the view until she stood back up and flicked her wand at him and he felt the clammy cool fabric of his boxers dry against his skin.

“This wasn’t how I wanted to get you naked,” she said with a half laugh.

“No?” he asked. “Well, then do tell me how that was supposed to happen.”

“Nuh uh,” she said with a firm shake of her head. He thought about how neither of them had made any moves to put their clothes back on. “That is definitely something that is better experienced.”

“Is it now?” he asked, delighted at her being so playful.

“So if you want to know, you’ll just have to go out with me again.”

He took a step closer to her and placed a hand on her waist, enjoying the way she broke out in gooseflesh under his fingers. He leaned forward into her. “Can’t wait,” he breathed against the shell of her ear.

He was very pleased with himself when he saw her take a breath before she said,”You, Percy Weasley, are the kind of trouble I’d like to get into.”

“Well this trouble would like to get into you too,” he said stepping back and flicking his wand at his clothing on the floor. “Owl me the details of our next adventure, Miss Granger,” he said before making use of her floo to get home. 

Once he was standing in his own living room, clothes in hand, he nearly hexxed George who was sitting on the couch. 

“Good date then?” his brother asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Percy threw his clothes at him, wishing he hadn’t dried them before coming home.

* * *

She hadn’t planned on hosting a dinner tonight, but she had run into Hannah on her lunch break and she had mentioned that Neville had a rare long weekend outside the castle and that Susan and Padma were visiting from France to see her family, and suddenly everyone was agreeing to a night of good wine and cheap pizza and a movie or two while they all caught up. She thought about owling Percy to invite him over, but decided not to. He had been working long hours lately. He had been helping George perfect a recipe Fred had started, and he knew they were determined to get it done in time for the holidays.

They were into the third bottle of wine when there was a knock at her door. The others were moving things into the living room to pick a movie, so she left them to it to see who was knocking instead of flooing. 

She was surprised to see Percy on her doorstep in a very long coat, which was confusing because it was still pretty steamy out even though it was nearly September.

“Percy? I thought you would be working late again.”

“I made a point of being free for you tonight,” he said. She wasn’t sure, but he seemed the tiniest bit nervous.

“Oh! Well, come in then!”

She waved him in and closed the door behind him.

“Can I take your coat for you?” she asked just as Neville popped into the entryway.

“Hey Mione, we were wondering if you wanted us to grab dessert and bring it into the living room too.” He looked over at Percy and added, “Oh hey Percy! Hermione didn’t tell us you’d be here too. We were just getting ready for a movie.”

“Yeah, get the cake. Percy and I will be there in a minute.”

She turned back to her boyfriend who had a horror stricken look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, moving closer to him.

“Harry said you didn’t have plans tonight.” His voice was slightly panicked.

“I didn’t, but then I ran into Hannah and this impromptu party happened.” She frowned, trying to figure out why he looked so upset. “I was going to invite you, but I thought you’d be working late with George again. I know how important this latest potion is to both of you. Please don’t be mad I didn’t invite you. It really was a last minute thing, and I didn’t want you to think that you needed to step away from your work. I know how hard you’ve both been pushing yourselves to get this done.” She was rambling and needed to stop. She bit down on her lip to stem the tide of words and looked up at him.

“That’s no problem at all,” he said pulling her into a hug. “I appreciate how much you care about letting me do my work. It’s something I don’t think anyone else has ever understood about me in the way that you do. I promise I’m not upset you didn’t invite me.”

She frowned, “Then what’s wrong?”

“Hey Hermione,” Hannah called before he could answer, “I can’t find the forks.”

She gave an apologetic look to Percy. “Go on and join everyone. I’ll be in there soon.”

She quickly made her way to the kitchen and pulled out the forks, also grabbing the napkins and then followed Hannah back to the living room. Percy was sitting in her armchair, his arms on his thighs. She put down the items and perched herself on his lap, his arms automatically going around her waist.

“Does everyone know Percy?” she asked.

There were a chorus of yes’s, but then Padma said, “I know him, but I didn’t know you two were a thing.” She pointedly looked at his hands on her.

“Oh, well, yes,” she said with a blush. “We’ve been together…” she dropped off, trying to do the math in her head.

“Three months and sixteen days,” Percy supplied.

Susan gave a happy sigh. “Adorable,” she said. 

“This makes a lot more sense than you and Ron,” Neville added. Then, shooting a look at Percy, he added, “No offense.”

“None taken,” Percy said. 

“Aren’t you warm in that jacket?” Susan asked.

“I run cold,” he said too quickly. Even if he hadn’t said it too fast, Hermione would have known it was a lie because he was practically a furnace. It was one of the things she liked about him. She could cuddle up with him and feel safe and warm. Sure it was the end of summer, but she still had problems fully feeling warm after the year she spent on the run. It was like winter had seeped into her bones and taken up residence there. She looked over her shoulder at Percy and could see he looked incredibly uncomfortable.

“Have we picked a movie?” she asked, diverting attention from his discomfort. 

Hannah held up a case. “Padma hasn’t seen this.”

“Perfect!” Hermione said with a bright smile. She grabbed the case from Hannah and got the movie started while Padma cut the cake and started passing around slices.

Hermione snagged an extra large slice and an extra fork so she and Percy could share. He had much more of a sweet tooth than she did, but neither of them would eat a piece on their own. One extra large piece for the two of them was just the thing. And if Neville shot her a look that clearly showed he thought they were being cute, well, that was fine.

As Hermione shifted her hips to settle more firmly into Percy’s lap, the coat slid up just a bit and revealed a pale ankle. Hermione didn’t think anything of it at first, but as she took her first bite of cake, her eyes landed on the exposed skin again and she almost choked.

“You okay?” Percy asked, running a soothing hand on her back as she coughed. 

She gave him a water eyed nod. But no, she was not okay. Percy would never come over without trousers on. Even when they went running together in her neighborhood, he always arrived with sweatpants on over his tiny little running shorts. And she liked his bare legs. Merlin, she had oggled them plenty, but that didn’t change that this wasn’t normal and she didn’t know why.

Percy handed her a glass of water and she took a grateful sip, her coughing fit now complete. 

“Here,” he said, holding out a bit of cake to her on his own fork.

She smiled and took the bite. Even in the darkness of the room, she could see how his eyes followed her lips, and his tongue darted out just as hers did to catch a bit of stray frosting.

“You’re such a tease,” he said softly into her hair.

She leaned further back into him, her bum more fully in his lap when she felt the hard length of him pressing against her.

No trousers.

Hard length.

Long coat.

The pieces all started to click together. “Percy Weasley,” she said, her lips against the shell of his ear, “are you  _ naked _ under that coat?”

She felt him stiffen, first at the way her breath tingled against his skin, and then at her question.

“Why would you ask that?”

She nipped at his ear just a little. “Because you’ve never come over in shorts, and I can feel how  _ impressive _ you are almost as though there’s very few layers between us.”

His head tilted back against the chair a bit as he took a shuddering breath. “And if you were right?”

“Then I’m very sorry that it’s going to be at least another hour before I can get everyone out of here and we can explore that in more detail.”

She felt his lips on her neck. “Sounds like I have an hour to tease you,” he said into her skin.

Hermione’s eyes darted around the room. No one was paying attention to them. They were all wrapped up in their own relationships and the movie.

“You’d really leave me all hot and bothered for an hour?”

His hands took the now empty plate from her and banished it to the sink. 

“I would if I thought you would enjoy it— which I do— but I also didn’t say that.”

Hermione frowned a bit. “But you said you’d tease.”

His hands were back on her waist and his fingers were making tiny little circles on her skin in a way that made her feel like a violin being warmed up. She squirmed a bit in his lap until she was sitting across it.

“I didn’t say that’s  _ all _ I’d do.”

Hermione sucked in a breath at this thought. One of her hands covered his and laced their fingers together while the other traced circles on his thigh, moving incrementally higher each time. She felt more than heard him groan into her collarbone where he had started pressing kisses, and then she was lost in the sensations he was wringing from her. 

It came as a bit of a surprise to her when the lights flashed on. “Thanks for dinner and the movie, Hermione,” Susan said as everyone started getting up and cleaning their things. “It was great to be able to see everyone.”

“Any time,” Hermione said, certain that her cheeks were flushed. “And you guys don’t have to help clean up. I can make Percy help since he crashed our night,” she added, starting to pull away from him. He moved a bit with her, and she almost laughed at how he was suddenly scrambling to find a way to hide his stiff problem. But, being the good girlfriend she was, she instead easily guided everyone back to the entry to grab their bags and see them out.

As she hugged Padma goodbye, the girl leaned in and whispered, “I didn’t know you or Percy had it in you, but I swear to Godric you better show that man a good time when we leave. He deserves it after all this.”

Hermione looked at her wide eyed, and Padma just winked before sauntering out the door.

“Okay there?” Percy asked from the kitchen where he had gotten the dishes set to cleaning.

“I think Padma knew what we were up to.”

“Oh!” he said with a surprised squeak. She loved the way his face flushed. 

“In fact, she all but demanded I reward you for being so patient tonight,” she added with a smirk.

Percy’s eyes glittered with anticipation. “Then have at it, love. I’m always amenable to rewards.”

“Perhaps, then, we should try to finally be naked together on purpose?” she asked, her eyes on the belt of his jacket.

“Maybe try page 49?” he asked, smirk firmly in place.

“Have you been studying without me?” she asked with a fake pout as she grabbed the ends of his belt and slowly started untying them.

“More like reading ahead and hoping.”

“I do love intellectual pursuits with you,” she said, taking in his form, now that the coat was open.

“In that case,” he said winding an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him, “let’s hit the books.”

She laughed as she tried to kiss his cheek, but his mouth was already lowering to her neck as he started walking her backwards to the wall.

“I hope you’re ready for an all nighter,” he said against the shell of her ear.

Hermione let out a soft sigh. She couldn’t imagine anyone more perfect for her than Percy.


End file.
